Seven
by Yohiko
Summary: Une histoire de maître, d'esclave, de séduction, de points sensibles, de fantastique, de bonne volonté, de mauvaise humeur et de cuisine... Un UA, des personnages un peu OOC, une auteure et... des lecteurs ?


**Auteur** : Nemurenai Ichiya

**Titre** : Seven

**Manga de base** : Naruto

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Les persos n'ont pas changé de propriétaire en une nuit ! Masachi Kishimoto, donc !

**Couples** : ... bande de petits malins ! Allez lire pour savoir ! ^^

**Note** : UA ! Touchons au monde d'héroïque-fantasy, mes amis, touchons, touchons....

- Maître Itachi ! Maître Itachi !

Ledit maître Itachi poussa un soupir et releva la tête avec une moue lasse. Quittant la contemplation de la belle jeune fille qui dormait à ses côtés, il se releva d'un mouvement gracieux, saisit un long vêtement pour couvrir son corps complètement nu et s'approcha de la porte. Passant une main distraite dans ses longs cheveux, il ouvrit la porte et sortit dans le couloir, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui pour ne pas réveiller sa jeune compagne.

Dans le couloir s'agitaient plusieurs serviteurs, tous identiques par la livrée noire qu'ils portaient et à l'éventail brodé dessus, emblème de la famille à laquelle ils appartenaient pour la plupart depuis leur enfance.

Parmi eux, une jeune fée, reconnaissable grâce à sa peau légèrement bleutée et à ses oreilles taillées en pointes, s'avança vers lui et s'inclina profondément avant de prendre la parole d'une voix claire et chantante.

- Maître Hatake vous recherche, Maître Itachi.

Itachi acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et détourna son regard vers la nuée de serviteurs qui continuaient de s'activer avec empressement. Une ride mécontente apparut sur son front pâle.

- Tout sera prêt pour ce soir, Maître Itachi, avança la fée en voyant la ride de contrariété de son maître. N'ayez aucune crainte quant à cela, la Maison toute entière s'y adonne.

- Je l'espère, Elmira, murmura Itachi d'une voix légèrement rauque. Où est Kakashi ?

- Aux cuisines, Maître Itachi. Il devient fou à vous chercher partout. Il est allé jusqu'aux écuries pour vous trouver, mais en vain, et il m'a alors chargée de venir voir si vous n'étiez pas dans votre chambre, mais...

D'une main, Itachi fit taire le bavardage incessant de la créature. Les fées avaient pour désagréable habitude de parler en permanence, de bavarder pour ne rien dire, jusqu'à un point où elles en devenaient sérieusement envahissantes. Nombre des consoeurs d'Elmira avaient finies rôties ou embrochées par des mercenaires impatients ou fatigués de leur bavardage. Si la famille Uchiwa avait, quant à elle, choisie de prendre la jeune fée dans leur Maison, c'était parce qu'elle était la fille de la servante personnelle de Mikoto Uchiwa ; et il fallait bien l'avouer, parce qu'elle n'était pas très bavarde pour une fée.

Elmira comprit l'ordre et s'inclina à nouveau, froissant ses jupons immaculés au passage.

- Maître Hatake est en cuisine, Maître Itachi.

- Je te remercie.

Sur ces mots, Itachi jeta un dernier coup d'oeil aux serviteurs qui s'agitaient sans relâche et se dirigea en direction des cuisines d'un pas rapide. La pensée de son esclave personnel en train de le chercher partout le fit sourire un instant, avant qu'il ne se concentre à nouveau. Kakashi avait pour ordre de ne pas le déranger le matin, surtout à une heure aussi indûe, surtout quand il était accompagné, surtout quand il n'avait pas tellement dormi de la nuit. Kakashi savait bien tout cela, et savait depuis la veille qu'il serait en galante compagnie cette nuit. Alors pourquoi le cherchait-il partout ?

Itachi, à 26 ans révolu, était l'héritier direct de Fugaku Uchiwa, le "Prince des Vampires" comme on l'appelait dans les bas quartiers de la ville. Son père avait une réputation d'homme froid et calculateur, une réputation dûe en grande partie à son activité de Banquier. Les Banquiers, dans la grande ville de Yïslan, avaient à charge l'argent de la plupart des habitants de la ville, toutes races confondues, tout genres mélangés. Manier les piécettes d'or elfiques et les billets bleus des gobelins était une activité à haut risque, car les habitants de Yïslan avaient pour obligation de mettre leur argent à la Banque, et tout manque était sévèrement puni par la loi. De plus, les Banquiers avaient tout droits de réflexion quant à la somme qu'ils devaient reverser à leurs clients sur leur demande, et les "accidents malheureux" qui advenaient sur des Banquiers un peu trop moralisateurs n'étaient pas rares. En contrepartie de quoi une fort honnête rémunération attendait le courageux qui acceptait un tel poste. Fugaku Uchiwa ne s'était pas posé longtemps la question, et avait du même coup hissé sa famille au rang de 3ème richesse de la ville, après celle du Gouverneur et de Jiraya le marchand.

Itachi, lui, n'était pas particulièrement intéressé par le milieu des finances, mais sa position de fils aîné ne lui laissait guère le choix de refuser de reprendre le poste de son père. Il évitait alors le plus souvent d'y penser, préférant largement passer du temps au milieu de ses amis, tous fils d'aristocrates et tous aussi désoeuvrés.

Ses pensées l'avaient amené jusqu'aux cuisines où régnait en permanence un parfum d'agitation, quelque que soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit. Evoluant agilement entre les cuisiniers divers et variés et les goûteurs débordés de travail, Itachi trouva finalement son esclave personnel en train de houspiller l'un des sauceurs.

- CRETIN ! Tu veux mourir ? Va donc mettre des épices dans les plats du jeune Maître, et tu connaîtras ta douleur !

- Ou... oui !bégaya le jeune apprenti en roulant des yeux, horrifié.

- Refais-moi ce plat, bécasse ! Et que la sauce soit onctueuse et d'une blancheur de vierge !

Itachi sourit et effleura du doigt l'épaule de Kakashi pour lui signifier sa présence. Celui-ci se retourna, prêt à engueuler l'inconscient qui venait le déranger pour une raison sûrement obscure, et se retrouva face à son maître, souriant et réveillé.

- Maître ! s'exclama-t-il en s'inclina profondément.

- Tu me cherchais, Kakashi ? s'enquit Itachi d'une voix douce.

- Oui, Maître, répondit Kakashi en se relevant. Je dois vous parler.

Itachi acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et se dirigea vers la sortie des cuisines, Kakashi à sa suite. Tous, cuistos comme apprentis, s'inclinait sur son passage avant de reprendre leur travail une fois qu'il était passé. Ils sortirent rapidement des cuisines et se retrouvèrent dans le couloir qui commençait à s'éclairer sous la lumière des rayons du soleil qui parvenaient jusqu'aux vitres colorées.

Itachi s'adossa au mur, croisa ses bras sur son torse et plongea son regard sombre dans celui de son esclave personnel.

- Je t'écoute.

Kakashi baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Naruto est encore parti.

L'héritier de Fugaku baissa la tête à son tour, laissant des mèches sombres cacher son sourire.

- Hé bien, retrouve-le.

- Mais votre frère...

- Je m'occupe de mon frère.

Itachi raccrocha une de ses mèches ébènes derrière son oreille et sourit d'un air entendu à son esclave personnel.

- Deidara est resté dormir, hier soir. Il doit être dans sa chambre habituelle. Va le réveiller, et demande-lui d'aller de ma part chercher Naruto. Tu peux faire ça, Kakashi ?

- Oui, Maître, murmura l'esclave en s'inclinant.

Itachi eut un doux sourire en coin et, s'avançant, laissa Kakashi se redresser. Posant sa main pâle sur la joue burinée de son esclave, il la descendit en une caresse lente jusqu'à arriver dans son cou.

- Te prends pas trop la tête, Kakashi, murmura-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que notre blondinet jouait la fille de l'air, non ?

- Maître, si Monseigneur votre père se réveillait, et...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, stupide ! le rassura Itachi d'un rire. Ma mère est avec lui, et il est encore tôt. Il ne risque pas de se lever avant deux bonnes heures. Notre artiste national aura eu le temps de retrouver Naruto, de lui ficher une bonne claque et de se prendre deux au passage !

Un jeune homme blond déambulait entre les échoppes de Ray-Cha, le quartier principal de Yïslan. Emerveillé devant les étalages de tissus soyeux, de mets raffinés, de pierres précieuses ou d'ustensiles tous plus beaux les uns que les autres ; il continuait son chemin, ralentissant par moments pour admirer de plus près une bourse de tissu rouge ou une arme affûtée et décorée.

Naruto adorait les marchés, tous ces étalages des beautés des pays les plus lointains, dont la simple évocation suffisait à le faire rêver. Les odeurs épicées, les couleurs safranées, les éclats de voix des gens qui s'interpellaient dans des langues différentes ; tout cela parvenait à lui faire oublier un instant qu'il n'était qu'un esclave chez une famille puissante de Yïslan.

Naruto était esclave chez les Uchiwa depuis sa naissance. Sa mère avait été cuisinière chez eux, une excellente cuisinière, un don qui lui avait valu la profonde sympathie et admiration de Mikoto Uchiwa. Son père, quant à lui, était marchand, et avait communiqué son goût de l'inconnu à son unique fils. Il avait trouvé la mort au détour d'une ruelle un soir, en prenant part à une rixe qui avait opposé un de ses amis avec une bande de voleurs ivres et furieux. La mère de Naruto l'avait appris peu de temps après de la bouche de l'épouse de cet ami et avait confié son unique enfant à sa généreuse maîtresse avant de disparaître de la ville pour toujours. Mikoto avait donc élevé le petit enfant en même temps que son second fils, au grand déplaisir de son époux qui ne comprenait pas cet engouement stupide pour l'enfant d'une autre, morte par bêtise, et qui ne se privait pas de corriger Naruto avec sévérité chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Suivant le libre cours de ses pensées, Naruto laissa ses pas le conduire jusqu'au bout du marché, savourant chaque odeur et admirant chaque couleur, jusqu'à se retrouver là où le marché prenait fin, à l'entrée des rues réservées aux courtisanes et aux prostitués. Sans prêter attention aux regards étonnés des curieux qui voyait s'avancer quelqu'un dans ces quartiers en plein jour sans peur du quand-dira-t-on, il s'enfonça dans une allée ensoleillée, regardant sans vraiment les voir les inscriptions gravées ou peintes sur les murs, insultant les femmes, ridiculisant les hommes.

L'allée ensoleillée déboucha sur une intersection, où plusieurs rues s'étendaient devant lui, chacune dotée de plusieurs maisons à étages, au crépis coloré, aux vitres brillantes et à la devanture soignée. S'avançant d'un pas décidé vers une des rues, il traversa plusieurs petites places où se prélassaient des femmes très peu vêtues, profitant des rayons du soleil tout juste chauds en ce début de matinée, et arriva finalement à une petite maison ocre et aux vitres opaques peintes en blanc pour attirer davantage de lumière dans la demeure. La porte blanche était entrouverte, et Naruto la franchit, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Sakura ? C'est Naruto ! cria-t-il une fois entré dans la maison.

- J'arrive, Naru !

La voix de la jeune fille retentit de l'étage, claire et rieuse, pleine de soleil et de vie. Comme à son habitude, le coeur de Naruto fit un bond dans sa poitrine avant de retourner sagement à sa place. Prenant place dans un des fauteuils en paille de la pièce principale, il attendit les jambes sur le petit tabouret de bois et ferma les yeux.

C'était au cours de ses fugues incessantes qu'il avait retrouvé Sakura, une de ses amies d'enfance. Au temps où ses parents étaient encore vivants, sa mère avait pris l'habitude d'emmener son petit garçon faire des promenades à chaque rayon de soleil, et insistait pour que Naruto aille jouer avec les autres enfants dans les parcs dans lesquels ils s'arrêtaient. C'est à cette époque-ci de sa vie que Naruto rencontra ceux qui allaient devenir ses plus proches amis : Kiba, le fils du cordonnier, l'ami de son père qui allait trouver la mort en même temps que lui ; Sakura, la fille d'une fleuriste toujours enjouée ; Shikamaru, fils d'un notaire et d'une boulangère ; et Gaara, le fils d'une lavandière qui avait cru mourir le jour où son ramoneur de mari l'avait quitté pour une courtisane rousse. Elle avait finalement retrouvé le bonheur dans les bras tendres d'un marin originaire de la ville voisine.

Après la mort de ses parents, Naruto avait continué à voir ses amis grâce à Mikoto qui avait insisté auprès de son mari pour qu'il la laisse s'occuper du jeune garçon. Petit-Naruto, d'un air très sérieux, lui avait alors présenté tous ses amis et lui avait annoncé qu'il se marierait plus tard avec Sakura, qui était d'ailleurs sa fiancée. Mikoto, alors maman de deux garçons peu enclins aux choses de l'amour, avait trouvé ça très drôle et avait embrassé tendrement le petit blond.

- Naru ? Hey, Naru !

Le rire cristallin de Sakura le tira hors de ses pensées, et il rouvrit ses yeux bleus. Comme d'habitude, il demeurait subjugué devant la beauté fraîche de la jeune fille. Ses cheveux anciennement blonds avaient été teints en rose lorsqu'elle était devenue courtisane, mais la couleur pourtant choquante se mariait joliment avec la peau claire de la jeune fille, avec ses yeux verts émeraude et ses lèvres délicatement rosées.

Aujourd'hui, Sakura portait une robe d'un jaune pâle très échancrée, laissant entrevoir les douceurs de son corsage. A à peine 18 ans, la jeune fille était très jolie, et attirait nombre de clients dans sa couche. Son métier ne la rebutait guère, elle s'ennuyait juste de toujours voir les mêmes têtes et non pas les figures poudrées et distiguées des gens de la haute.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tes Maîtres ne viennent jamais ici, Naru ? se plaignit-elle une fois de plus après avoir embrassé le blond sur sa joue et avoir pris place dans un fauteuil. Ils sont frigides ou quoi ?

- Itachi, sûrement pas, rigola doucement Naruto en regardant la robe de Sakura. Si tu voyais le nombre de femmes et d'hommes différents qui sortent de sa chambre le matin !

- Des hommes ? répéta-t-elle en ouvrant grand ses yeux émeraude.

- Heuuu, oui... confirma Naruto plus doucement, craignant d'avoir choqué son amie.

- De bels hommes ? demanda-t-elle en s'avançant en avant, les yeux brillants.

Naruto haussa les épaules.

- Oui, ils sont pas trop mals, je suppose. Pour qui aime ce genre-là, ils sont même... pas mals, oui.

- Quel genre ?

- Le genre habituel d'Itachi... Blond, assez grand, plutôt baraqué... L'un d'eux vient assez régulièrement et me regarde d'un air bizarre, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il me bouffe sur place !

Sakura sourit avec indulgence, découvrant une rangée de petites dents blanches, parfaitement alignées.

- C'est normal, Naruto. Tu t'es regardé dans une glace, récemment ? Tu deviens très beau.

- Ridicule, marmonna Naruto en rosissant légèrement et en détournant le regard.

- Ah si, si ! confirma Sakura en partant d"un rire cristallin.

Se levant, elle s'avança dangereusement vers Naruto et vint poser ses mains fines sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil.

- Tes yeux bleus te donnent toujours l'impression d'être comme un enfant qui viendrait de naître, tout innocent et tout candide. Comment veux-tu que les autres hommes ne te regardent pas ? questionna-t-elle en riant de nouveau. Avec tes cheveux blonds et tes lèvres, tu ressembles un peu à une fille, tu sais...

- Non ! s'insurgea le blond avec une violence inaccoutumée.

- Non... rectifia le jeune courtisane après un instant de silence. Non, pardon, Naru, tu ne ressembles pas à une fille. Pas du tout, même.

Plusieurs garçons avaient déjà fait la méprise de prendre le jeune esclave, avec ses cheveux courts et blonds et ses grands yeux bleus, pour une fille à l'allure garçonne et à la féminité encore peu développée. Après les avoir envoyé dire bonjour au caniveau, Naruto décida de montrer à tous qu'il était bel et bien un homme. Un soir, il s'échappa une fois de plus de la demeure Uchiwa pour se rendre chez un ami d'Itachi qui se spécialisait dans tout ce qui était piercings et tatouages. L'homme, d'abord un peu dubitatif en voyant débarquer chez lui un jeune garçon à l'heure de la fermeture, accepta finalement de lui rendre service une fois que Naruto lui eut exposé ses raisons.

Cet ami d'Itachi, le grand blond justement qui le regardait parfois avec un air affamé, lui avait alors proposé plusieurs piercings et tatouages, et Naruto, au bout d'une heure de réflexion, avait finalement choisi. L'homme lui avait alors percé l'oreille gauche de deux petits diamants brillants et avait percé le cartilage de son oreille droite pour y glisser un anneau argenté serti d'une pierre noire en son centre. Les larmes aux yeux sous la douleur qui l'assaillait, Naruto n'était néanmoins pas revenu sur sa décision, et lui avait demandé de lui fixer deux perles de nacre au niveau de l'oeil gauche, pas loin de sa tempe. Le professionnel lui avait fait répéter son choix, puis lui avait fixé deux perles, regardant avec un peu d'amusement le garçon fermer les yeux sous la douleur, et ignorer ses larmes qui coulaient. Une fois les bijoux fixés, le jeune esclave avait tendu son poignet droit sans un mot et avait pointé du menton un motif tribal représentatif de vie d'une ancienne civilisation sur le magazine de présentation. L'homme avait acquiescé et avait tatoué le motif au niveau de l'intérieur de son poignet.

Lorsqu'il était rentré "chez lui", tard dans la nuit, il avait trouvé Itachi qui l'attendait dans sa chambre, impatient de voir le résultat. Il se souvenait des grands yeux que son Maître avait eu en le voyant, puis de l'étincelle qui avait traversé ses pupilles sombres quand il avait regardé plus précisément chaque piercing. Il le félicita sur ses choix et lui ordonna de ne pas s'occuper du coût des bijoux, qu'il se chargerait de les payer. Son ami étant un professionnel, les blessures ne s'infectèrent pas et Fugaku ne trouva rien à redire à la nouvelle apparence du blond. Mikoto, elle, lui déclara simplement qu'elle préférait son petit garçon au naturel, mais qu'elle le trouverait toujours très beau.

Sakura regarda les deux perles nacrées au coin de l'oeil de Naruto, et sourit un peu tristement.

- Naru... Si je ne te considérais pas comme mon frère, je pense que tu m'aurais vraiment, vraiment beaucoup plu.

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux bleus écarquillés et s'apprêta à répondre quand une voix clairement moqueuse résonna à sa place.

- Si c'est pas mignon...

Sakura sursauta dans un cri et se retourna rapidement. Naruto par contre, sans même jeter un coup d'oeil vers la porte toujours entrouverte, appuya son menton dans sa main et prit un air ennuyé.

- Vous venez me chercher, Messire Deidara ?

- Affirmatif, Naruto... Itachi m'envoie pour te ramener à la demeure Uchiwa, par la peau du cul s'il le faut !

Le jeune esclave poussa un soupir et se releva, époussiérant dans un geste inutile ses vêtements. Les yeux verts de la courtisane passèrent de son ami à l'homme blond qui était venu le chercher.

- Oh, Messire Deidara... soupira-t-elle d'une voix charmeuse en plantant ses yeux émeraude dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. S'il vous plaît... Je pourrais être très gentille avec vous, si vous laissiez Naruto rentrer plus tard... Vous ne pourriez pas dire à Messire Itachi que vous ne l'avez pas trouvé ?

Le tout, accompagné d'une petite moue suppliante et d'une main fine accrochée presque désespérément à la tunique bleu acier du blond formaient un ensemble très convaincant. Naruto se surpris à prier que la stratégie de son amie marche, lorsque Deidara rouvrit la bouche, ses yeux amusés rivés sur ceux de la jeune courtisane.

- Navré, jolie demoiselle. Vous n'avez pas l'appareil reproducteur qui m'intéresse pour que je puisse accéder à votre requête !

Naruto se prit la tête d'une main en voyant les yeux de Sakura se rétrécirent, comme à chaque fois qu'elle réfléchissait.

- Alors... reprit-elle d'une voix enjôleuse, pourriez-vous dire à Messire Itachi que je suis prête à être sa servante la plus soumise, s'il laisse Naru rester ici aujourd'hui ?

- ...

Deidara sourit devant les efforts de la petite, et l'écarta doucement de sa main blanche et manucurée.

- Je ferais passer le message, poulette. Mais n'aies pas trop d'espoir, Itachi n'est pas particulièrement fan des minettes plus jeunes que lui.

Sakura allait rouvrir la bouche quand la main bronzée du blond vint se poser sur ses lèvres roses.

- Tu vas pas non plus proposer à toute la ville de te passer dessus pour que je reste une heure de plus, Sakura, grogna Naruto. J'essaierais de revenir bientôt, t'inquiètes pas.

Il embrassa tendrement son amie sur les deux joues et sortit de la maison ocre, non sans avoir jeté un regard noir à l'ami d'Itachi.

- Me regarde pas comme ça, chéri, lui lança Deidara alors qu'il se mettait en route. Si 'Tachi m'a demandé de venir te chercher, c'est pour t'éviter de te faire fouetter par Messire Uchiwa, rien d'autre. Une fois qu'il sera parti pour la Banque, rien ne t'empêchera de partir retrouver ta petite copine ! Enfin, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sadique, sauf si Messire Uchiwa se trouvait par mégarde mis au courant que tu quittes régulièrement la demeure pour te rendre au quartier des plaisirs....

- Vous n'êtes qu'un chien ! marmonna Naruto en allongeant le pas.

- Un peu de respect n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, sourit Deidara en accélerant à son tour. Pour l'instant, je te couvre autant qu'Itachi, alors pourquoi j'ai pas droit au "Maître Deidara" moi aussi ?

- Maître Itachi est quelqu'un de bon !

- Oh... sourit Deidara en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Mais je suis capable d'être très bon, Naruto... Si ce n'est que cela...

Accélerant brutalement le pas, il saisit Naruto par le haut de son tee-shirt et le plaqua contre un mur pour placer sa bouche au niveau de son oreille.

- ...la demeure des Uchiwa résonnera alors bientôt de cris à mon nom, mon joli blond...

- ...lâ... lâchez-moi...

Deidara sourit, et regarda le blond se tortiller pour tenter d'échapper à sa prise. Lui, Deidara, n'était peut-être pas des plus costauds, mais savait tenir fort et ne pas lâcher. Naruto pourrait toujours se débattre, s'il n'avait pas envie de le laisser s'échapper, il le garderait là. Et il pourrait alors... Une ombre passa dans ses yeux et il relâcha sa prise avec un léger soupir blasé. Itachi le tuerait s'il forçait Naruto en quoique ce soit. Autant rester en vie alors, mourir pour le joli cul de Naruto ne l'attirait pas plus que ça.

Avec un nouveau soupir, il lança :

- Allez Naruto, on y va. Messire Uchiwa va faire de nos pauvres carcasses des jouets pour ses fauves, sinon.

La maison était dans le même état de fébrilité quand ils rentrèrent que lorsque Deidara l'avait quitté une heure auparavant. Des servantes couraient partout, tenant leurs jupons à deux mains pour éviter de tomber. Des esclaves se rentraient dedans, s'injuriaient puis reprenaient leur travail en se promettant de se buter plus tard. Un rien étonné, Naruto se tourna vers Deidara.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous, aujourd'hui ?

Les lèvres de l'artiste s'étirèrent en un sourire entendu.

- Ca, mon chou, tu l'aurais su si tu n'étais pas parti rejoindre ta petite copine ! Tu mériterais presque..., continua-t-il en prenant quelque chose dans la poche de sa tunique, que je ne te rendes pas ceci.

Dans sa main, un collier ras-du-cou noir tranchait avec force avec sa peau très pâle. Naruto grogna légèrement et saisit le collier pour le rattacher à son cou. Ce collier était la preuve qu'il était un esclave de la famille Uchiwa. Les esclaves différaient de statut par rapport aux servants. Ces derniers se chargeaient de l'entretien de la maison, de la préparation des repas, du nettoyage des chambres ou encore s'occuper de la vaisselle. Tout ce qui rejoignait le domaine de l'entretien de la demeure entrait dans le travail des servantes et des servants.

Les esclaves en revanche se chargeait des bons offices de leur Maître. Chaque esclave appartenait à un Maître ou une Maîtresse particulière et s'attachait à satisfaire le moindre de ses désirs, quelque soit la nature des désirs en question. Ainsi, Kakashi était l'esclave personnel d'Itachi et lui avait été offert pour son neuvième anniversaire. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux gris avait alors 11 ans mais n'avait pas protesté, se contentant de servir avec beaucoup de patience et de fidélité son jeune maître. Lorsque le cap de la puberté était passé par là, c'était avec Kakashi qu'Itachi avait connu les premiers plaisirs de l'amour avec un garçon, et il leur arrivait encore aujourd'hui de dépasser le cadre maître-esclave, certaines nuits où Itachi n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Naruto, lui, avait le statut d'esclave. Il avait passé ses premières années à être au service de Mikoto, puis Fugaku l'avait rapidement éjecté de la chambre de sa femme quand le garçon avait grandi. A ses 12 ans, il avait été ainsi attaché au service du second fils Uchiwa, Sasuke. Mais à la suite d'une très forte dispute avec son père, Sasuke était rapidement parti pour la ville voisine, de sorte que Naruto ne l'avait pas réellement servi. Depuis son départ, il faisait comme s'il appartenait à Itachi, et aidait Kakashi chaque fois que c'était possible. Sauf, bien sûr, quand il était en vadrouille dans Yïslan.

Naruto rattacha le collier à son cou et se dirigea vers Kakashi, qui donnait des ordres au milieu du couloir. Après un dernier salut ironique à l'adresse du blond, Deidara s'éclipsa en direction de la ville. Il avait un atelier qui l'attendait, et il aurait bien le temps de revoir Itachi dans la soirée pour savoir comment s'était passée la journée...

- Maître Hatake !

Kakashi tourna la tête, envoyant du même moment sa queue-de-cheval grise sur son épaule, et son visage s'éclaircit en voyant Naruto, avant de se rembrunir immédiatement.

- Naruto ! Espèce de petit vaurien !

Ledit petit vaurien sourit.

- Désolé, Maître Hatake. Je peux vous aider ?

- Un peu, que tu vas m'aider ! Va donc voir s'ils ont fini de décorer les oeufs de caille en cuisine ! Si ce n'est pas le cas, menace-les de leur couper les parties et de les donner à bouffer aux chiens du Maître !

- Bien, Messire Hatake, s'inclina Naruto en souriant.

- Je n'ai pas fini ! Dame Mikoto a demandé où tu étais, il y a une heure, environ. Tu iras la voir, après, et tu lui diras que je t'avais chargé d'aller nous chercher des tissus au marché, tu m'as bien entendu ?

- Merci, Maître Hatake.

Kakashi pinça les lèvres d'un air inquiet.

- Fais attention à toi, Naruto. Maître Uchiwa est de mauvaise humeur, aujourd'hui. Tu sais que c'est aujourd'hui que revient Maître Sasuke ?

- Je l'ignorais.

- Hé bien, te voilà au courant ! File en cuisine immédiatement maintenant, ou c'est moi qui te jeterais aux chiens !

Naruto ricana et s'avança, plaqua un bécot sonore sur la joue de l'esclave personnel d'Itachi et détala en direction des cuisines sous les rugissements de Kakashi.

(_chambre d'Itachi, début d'après-midi_)

- ...Ma-Maître...

Itachi sourit et posa ses lèvres sur la gorge fine de la fée alanguie dans ses bras. Caressant de sa langue les grains de sa peau délicatement bleutée, il glissa sa main dans la longue chevelure noire et soyeuse de la servante et la caressa, laissant glisser les cheveux fins entre ses doigts pâles. En remontant doucement ses lèvres vers les siennes, l'héritier de Fugaku les embrassa légèrement avant de dériver vers son oreille, qu'il croquetta en riant en entendant le soupir lascif que laissa échapper la jeune créature.

Déposant son autre main au niveau de sa hanche rebondie, il effectua une légère pression et glissa sous la tunique immaculée pour effleurer la peau de la fée, tandis qu'il croquait la peau de son cou, caressant sa clavicule de sa langue .

Deux coups frappés à sa porte le firent relever la tête et s'écarter doucement de la jeune fée qui avait ouvert de grands yeux.

- Rhabille-toi, lui murmura-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

Il s'avança et s'empara de ses lèvres, les goûtant, les caressant, jouant avec elles avant de se reculer à nouveau.

- Je te rappellerais plus tard, Declay. Sors par derrière !

La servante se réajusta rapidement, s'inclina profondément et fit volte-face, se dirigeant vers la petite porte de bois noir située au fond de la chambre d'Itachi et qui donnait sur un petit couloir souvent désert, surtout en ce moment où chaque servant devait se reposer de l'agitation de la matinée.

Une fois la fée sortie, Itachi se posta dos à la fenêtre, face à la porte principale.

- Entrez ! autorisa-t-il d'une voix forte.

La poignée de fer de la porte s'abaissa lentement, et la porte s'ouvrit. Itachi s'autorisa alors un sourire sincère.

- Sasuke !

- Salut, Itachi.

Le nouvel arrivant entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui, s'appuyant légèrement contre elle, restant assez loin de son grand frère.

Quand il était parti à 13 ans, Itachi avait 21 ans, et les deux frères n'étaient pas particulièrement proches. Fugaku les avait élevés dans un climat de jalousie, dans une sorte de compétition permanente pour savoir qui allait avoir droit à plus d'attention de sa part. Itachi, en tant qu'aîné, avait toujours eu la charge de reprendre un jour le poste de Banquier de Fugaku et de reprendre le nom d'Uchiwa. Sasuke était né 8 ans plus tard sous la demande de Mikoto, qui avait toujours voulu avoir beaucoup d'enfants. Son époux, qui l'aimait tendrement malgré son caractère froid, avait accédé à sa requête, mais lui avait bien fait comprendre que deux enfants lui suffisait. Mikoto avait donc chéri son petit dernier, autant qu'elle avait chéri Itachi, mais l'aîné des deux enfants ne l'avait pas remarqué sur le moment, ne voyant que l'affection qu'avait sa mère pour son nouveau "bébé". Les deux frères n'avaient donc pas eu de relations privilégiées pendant leur enfance, en tout cas, pas de relations fraternelles.

Quelques jours après ses 13 ans, Sasuke avait explosé et avait envoyé valdinguer les Uchiwa et leurs foutus principes à la con. Avec une détermination plutôt rare à cet âge, il avait donné un ultimatum à son père : soit il lui fichait une bonne fois pour toutes la paix avec ses histoires de honneur et de supériorité par rapport aux autres, soit il se tirait d'Yïslan. Fugaku, qui est comme chacun sait d'un naturel très patient et très diplomate, ne prêta aucune attention aux exigences de son second fils, qui s'échappa de la demeure familiale une semaine plus tard. Mikoto en eut le coeur déchiré et tenta de retrouver son petit garçon, n'hésitant pas à dépenser une fortune en enquêteurs privés et en agences de recherches.

C'est finalement Itachi, au cours d'un voyage d'"affaires" en compagnie d'une elfe des marais, à la peau délicieusement grisée et aux grands yeux noirs, qui avait retrouvé son petit frère dans une ville voisine, Jhysloï. Les deux frères avaient beaucoup parlé, Itachi tentant de ramener Sasuke à la raison, mais en vain. Néanmoins, le fait de se voir dans un tout autre contexte, hors de la demeure Uchiwa et surtout loin de Fugaku rapprocha les deux frères, et Itachi fut le premier au courant du retour de son frère, quelques années plus tard.

Et maintenant, Sasuke avait 18 ans. Et Dieux du Ciel, qu'est-ce qu'il avait changé depuis ses 13 ans !

- Viens t'asseoir ! s'exclama Itachi en désignant un fauteuil à côté du sien.

Sasuke sourit à son frère et s'avança vers le fauteuil où il s'assit et croisa les jambes.

- Raconte-moi tout... réclama Itachi en se penchant légèrement en avant.

- Plus tard, promit Sasuke en souriant. Dis-moi comment ça se passe, ici.

Itachi se leva, alla chercher une petite bouteille où brillait un liquide ambré et la posa sur la table qui séparait les deux fauteuils. Repartant vers une commode au fond de la chambre, il revint avec deux petits verres ronds. Il en déposa un devant Sasuke, le remplit à moitié de liquide ambré, remplit son propre verre et se rassit.

Levant son verre, il sourit et fixa son frère dans ses yeux aussi noirs que les siens.

- A ton retour, Sasu ?

- A mon retour, concéda Sasuke avec un sourire. Et à toi, Itachi.

Ils portèrent les verres à leurs lèvres, goûtèrent le liquide du bout de la langue avant d'en avaler franchement une gorgée. Itachi reposa son verre, les yeux brillants, tandis que Sasuke garda son verre en main et regarda le liquide qu'il fit lentement tourner.

- Alcool de prune ?

- Non, sourit Itachi. Liqueur de mangue. Naruto me l'a rapporté du marché, il y a quelques jours.

Sasuke acquiesça doucement de la tête et reprit une gorgée. Puis, en relevant la tête, il croisa le regard d'Itachi.

- Dis-moi, Itachi. Comment ça se passe, ici ? Kakashi est toujours là ?

- Oh, oui. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui, il s'occupe de tout, absolument tout ! Pour ton retour, il a organisé le repas, la réception de ce soir, les invitations, le rangement de tes appartements ; il a fait acheter des bouquins récents pour que tu aies dans ta bibliothèque les derniers auteurs à la mode, et des peintures d'artistes célèbres et complètement déjantés pour que tu puisses reprendre rapidement la vie mondaine d'Yïslan ! s'emballa Itachi.

- J'ai cru voir ça ! s'amusa Sasuke. C'est de qui, la peinture à l'huile représentant les piafs qui explosent ?

- Deidara, marmonna Itachi avec un clin d'oeil.

- Evidemment ! rit Sasuke en reprenant une gorgée de liqueur.

Un silence passa, durant lequel Itachi regarda plus attentivement son jeune frère. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Sasuke pouvait bien renier tous les gènes estampillés Uchiwa qu'il voulait, il ressemblait chaque jour un peu plus à Mikoto ; car si lui, Itachi, avait davantage hérité des traits un peu durs de leur père, Sasuke au contraire tenait des traits plus doux de leur mère.

- Et toi, grand frère.

- Hm ?

- Comment vas-tu ? Tu m'as trouvé une belle-soeur ?

Croisant le regard clairement ironique de Sasuke, Itachi ne put empêcher un éclat de rire de s'échapper de ses lèvres, agitant du même coup dangereusement le contenu de son verre.

- Non ? Tu m'étonnes, Itachi ! continua le plus jeune sur sa lancée, aucune jeune fille ne t'a semblé posséder les qualités nécessaires à être une parfaite Uchiwa ?

- Mère a tout ce qui constitue une parfaite Uchiwa, remarqua Itachi en reprenant une gorgée de liqueur à son tour.

- Non, murmura Sasuke en secouant doucement la tête. Mère est vivante. Elle est douce, chaleureuse et aimante. Elle t'aime, elle m'aime et elle aime chaque être de cette Maison. Elle rie, elle se fâche, elle punit, elle console et elle pardonne. Elle est vivante.

- Père l'est aussi.

- Père est un vieux croûton qui se fera bientôt assassiner s'il n'arrête pas de refuser de l'argent aux gobelins du Sud, marmonna le plus jeune en se calant plus profondément dans son fauteuil. Itachi, interrompit-il en voyant son frère rouvrir la bouche, s'il te plaît. Je ne suis pas revenu pour m'engueuler avec toi. On reparlera de Père plus tard si tu le veux, mais pour le moment je t'en prie, parle-moi d'autre chose. De ce que tu veux. La Maison va bien ? Comment vont les servants ?

Itachi soupira doucement, pas du tout convaincu par la tentative de changement de sujet de son frère.

- Les servants vont bien, j'imagine. Pas de réclamations importantes, pas de menace de départs, pas de morts par excès de punition...

- Et les esclaves ? sourit narquoisement Sasuke.

- Mes miens vont très bien, répondit Itachi de la même façon. Les tiens doivent s'ennuyer un peu, depuis cinq ans !

- Penses-tu ! Ils vont bientôt regretter que je sois rentré, les filles des bordels de Jhysloï ne valent pas un clou !

Itachi éclata de rire, sous le regard faussement furieux de son jeune frère. Se tenant les côtes, il était plié en deux sur son fauteuil et évitait de regarder la moue presque boudeuse de Sasuke. Une main sur la bouche, il tenta de reprendre son souffle, mais repartit de plus belle en voyant un léger rictus sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

- Mais arrête !! Te fous pas de moi, stupide grand frère !!

- Sa... Sasuke... réussit-il à articuler entre deux rires. Tu es... en... en abstinence depuis combien de temps ??

- En abstinence ? Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux, comme si l'idée ne lui était même pas venue à l'esprit. Qui te parle d'abstinence ? Faute de grives, on mange des merles, cher frère !

- Donc...

- Donc je me suis rabattu sur les garçons de Jhysloï. Et si les filles là-bas ne valent même pas qu'on les regarde, les mecs au contraire, le valent bien !

Itachi sourit et reversa un peu de liqueur dans leurs deux verres. Tendant le sien à son frère, il se cala plus confortablement avant de reprendre la parole.

- Fais bien gaffe ici à ce que Père n'apprenne pas tes penchants... multiples et variés. Tu te feras proprement virer de la famille et du pays s'il venait à apprendre qu'un de ses fils n'était pas franchement attiré par les femmes.

- Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura Sasuke avec une moue dépitée. Avant de revenir ici, j'ai fait un tour dans Yïslan, et le peu d'hommes que j'ai vu ne m'a pas franchement attiré vers un bannissement pur et dur de la famille Uchiwa.

Itachi se pencha en avant, étrangement souriant.

- Sasu... tu es en train de me dire qu'aucun garçon ici ne t'a semblé mignon ?

- Ne me parle pas comme si j'avais 6 ans, grogna le fier Uchiwa. Et non, définitivement non, dehors comme ici, les gars ne sont vraiment, vraiment pas bandants !

Itachi leva son bras et lui décocha une légère baffe sur le haut du crâne, amenant un cri de surprise de la part de Sasuke.

- Quelle grossierté, petit frère...

- Je t'emmerde !

- Ca, rie Itachi, je le sais bien. Mais attends quelques instants, homme de peu de foi, continua-t-il avec un sourire de prédateur, je vais t'en montrer un qui risquerait fort d'être à ton goût.

- J'attends, murmura son frère avec une moue faussement ennuyée et un sourire amusé.

- Maître Itachi me demande ?? répéta Naruto, les yeux encore endormis. Pfff... ça ne peut pas attendre ?

- Naruto ! gronda Kakashi au-dessus de lui. Pas d'impertinence, tu veux bien ? Tu t'es peut-être levé tôt ce matin pour fuguer, mais tu appartiens encore à cette Maison ! Alors fatigué ou pas fatigué, tu lèves tes fesses et tu vas chez Maître Itachi !

- Maiiis... murmura le jeune esclave en se frottant les yeux. J'ai trimé comme une bête, moi, ce matin ! Avec le retour de Maître Sasuke, j'ai aidé tout le monde, et j'en peux plus, là... S'il vous plaît, Maître Hatake, laissez-moi encore une heure, et promis je ferais ce que vous voudrez...

Regard yeux-de-biche-amoureuse.

- Naruto, j'ai dit non !

Regard yeux-de-chiot-suppliant-pour-avoir-un-peu-d'affection.

- Naruto, fils de... ! Va tout de suite voir Maître Itachi !

Regard yeux-de-chaton-fraîchement-abandonné-et-glacé-par-la-pluie-de-printemps.

- Naruto, putain... T'es vraiment pas possible...

Regard yeux-de-la-hyène-victorieuse-qui-vient-de-trouver-une-antilope-blessée-à-mort.

- NARUTO ! CHACAL, VA TOUT DE SUITE FAIRE TON BOULOT !

Et merde !

- ...Kisame a déjà succedé à son père ?

- En fait, son frère aîné est parti rejoindre les troupes du Nord, et refuse absolument de remettre un pied dans cette ville tant que les gobelins ne seront pas tous repartis sur leur terres. Du coup, et même si ça a grave déplu à Kisame, son père l'a chargé de reprendre sa fonction d'Ecrivain !

- Oh...

- Tu le verras ce soir. Il part dans un mois pour la capitale, et ne reviendra pas à Yïslan avant un moment, alors il passera pour saluer la Famille et leur assurer son soutien avec tout le protocole.

- Très bien.

Sasuke reposa l'ouvrage que son frère venait de lui passer sur la table en cristal, et regarda Itachi se repositionner dans le fauteuil.

- Tu es étrange, grand frère...

- Hm ?

- Tu n'es... plus comme avant, tu as l'air changé... Un peu comme...

- Comme ?

- Comme quand on s'est vu à Jhysloï, la dernière fois. Tu es enjoué, tu ries, tu fais des blagues pourries et tu parles de tes amis comme si tu étais empressé de les retrouver. Tu ne fais pas...

- Politiquement correct ? proposa Itachi avec un mince sourire.

- Politiquement Uchiwa, plutôt, corrigea Sasuke avec un clin d'oeil. Tu as l'air heureux de vivre.

- Et toi, tu as l'air blasé, chéri.

- Je reviens à la... maison, marmonna le plus jeune en se reservant de la liqueur. Pourquoi serait-je heureux ?

- Tu...

Un "toc toc" discret frappé à la porte interrompit Itachi, et un sourire mi-ravi mi-sadique arqua ses lèvres. Plongeant ses yeux noirs comme des raisins dans ceux, exactement semblables, de Sasuke, il se leva lentement de son siège.

- Je vais te donner une telle raison de retrouver le sourire, Sasu... murmura-t-il, que tu ne voudras plus jamais partir de la maison.

Sans laisser à son frère la possibilité de lui répondre, il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

- Vous m'avez demandé, Maître Itachi ?

Un rictus victorieux orna les lèvres de l'aîné des Uchiwa.

- Entre, Naruto.

Obéissant, le blond s'inclina profondément et pénétra dans la chambre d'Itachi. Ce dernier referma la porte derrière lui avant de tourner la tête dans sa direction. Un oeil hautement aiguisé aurait pu percevoir l'éclat d'impatience qui brillait dans ses yeux, mais Naruto se contenta de remarquer qu'il avait plutôt l'air de bonne humeur.

Bon, déjà, il n'avait pas fait de conneries. Ou en tout cas, rien de trop grave.

- Avance, Naruto.

L'esclave regarda Itachi qui lui montrait de la main son petit salon.

- Vers le salon, Maître Itachi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étonnée, ses grands yeux bleus légèrement brillants.

Itachi acquiesca et Naruto regarda en direction des deux fauteuils, ne comprenant pas vraiment le pourquoi de la requête.

- N'aie pas peur Naruto, rie Itachi derrière lui, je veux juste te présenter quelqu'un !

L'esclave hocha la tête et avança jusqu'au petit salon, son Maître sur ses talons. Et vit la personne assise sur un des fauteuils.

- Tu te souviens de mon frère, Sasuke ? murmura Itachi à son oreille. Ton Maître d'origine.

Un jeune homme assis sur un fauteuil. Ses cheveux sont noirs, aussi noirs que ceux d'Itachi mais avec des reflets bleutés. Deux longues mèches sombres encadrent un visage pâle, tandis que le reste de la chevelure, plus court, est fixé en piques derrière la tête. Deux pupilles aussi sombres que les mèches le regardent intensément, avec une lueur brillante qui le serre au niveau de la gorge, comme s'il était un lapereau effrayé en face d'un loup affamé. Sa peau est claire, pâle, parfaite. Pas une imperfection ne vient rider le tissu précieux de sa peau, pas un grain de beauté. Ses lèvres sont fines, délicatement rosées, immobiles. Un véritable aristocrate, un véritable seigneur.

Un anneau argenté brille à chaque lobe de ses oreilles.

Un jeune homme blond, aussi blond que les blés dans les champs de Yïslan. Ses cheveux sont laissés mi-longs, et plusieurs tresses viennent les orner, ajoutant ainsi plusieurs touches de couleurs dans cette mer d'or. Deux grands yeux d'un bleu ensorcellant l'observent, capturent son regard, réclament toute son attention. Au fond de ses pupilles bleutées luit une lueur d'angoisse. Intéressant. Ce garçon aurait-il peur de lui ? Son nez est plutôt fin et légèrement retroussé, ses lèvres juste en dessous sont pleines et rouges, presque charnues. Un bout de langue apparaît soudainement, humecte la bouche avant de disparaître dans la cavité sombre. Sa peau est bronzée par le soleil, bronzée par le travail en plein air ou par des sorties fréquentes. Délicieusement caramélisée, elle est d'autant plus remarquable qu'elle fait ressortir le bleu de ses yeux, le rouge de ses lèvres.

Deux perles nacrées sont fixées à côté de son oeil gauche, du côté de la tempe. Du même côté, deux diamants brillent à son lobe gauche, tandis qu'un anneau argenté et noir est accroché au cartilage de son oreille droite.

Un long silence prit place dans la pièce, tandis que chacun observait l'autre. A côté, Itachi les regardait tous deux, passant de son jeune frère à l'esclave, essayant d'empêcher le grand sourire de prendre possession de ses lèvres. Sasuke paraissait subjugué devant son esclave, et à en croire l'éclat de ses pupilles, il lui plaisait sérieusement. Itachi se claqua mentalement dans la main. Et encore une victoire de Canard !

- Sasuke ? prononça-t-il en posant la main sur l'épaule de son frère, conscient qu'ainsi il le ramènerait sur terre. Ca va ?

Le charme brisé, Sasuke cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de reposer son regard sur l'esclave. Un instant passa, puis Sasuke se leva.

- Je ne pense pas avoir le plaisir de te connaître, dit-il sans quitter Naruto des yeux.

Un léger "toc" le tira des yeux bleus de Naruto et il vit Itachi qui venait de se plaquer la paume de la main sur le front. Un rien étonné, il souleva un sourcil.

- ...il y a un problème, Itachi ?

- Bien sûr que tu le connais, crétin ! s'exclama Itachi. Naruto ! Ton esclave personnel, Mère te l'a offert pour tes treize ans ! Juste avant que tu ne partes !

Un ange passa, puis Sasuke repassa des yeux noirs d'Itachi à ceux, céruléens, de Naruto. Un mince sourire fit son apparition.

- Naruto, hein... murmura-t-il en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

Automatiquement, Naruto fit un pas en arrière. Un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas lui dictait de reculer, voire même de faire carrément demi-tour, de rouvrir la porte, de sortir et de fermer la porte derrière lui après avoir assuré à Itachi qu'il le trouverait dans la loge des esclaves, avec Kakashi.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il sentait que s'il faisait ça, Kakashi le virerait dans cette chambre à nouveau ?

Sasuke refit un pas dans sa direction, et il recula aussitôt, s'humectant les lèvres en voyant les yeux de Sasuke se plisser légèrement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait, lui, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait ??

Encore un pas, et on recule à nouveau. Encore un, encore un, et encore un... Et Itachi, à côté, qui se marre en silence et qui ne fait surtout pas un geste pour l'aider !

Encore un... encore un... encore un...

Petits pas, petits pas, petits pas...

Ah non, a pu petits pas. Coincé par le mur, Naruto déglutit avec anxiété et vit le sourire de Sasuké s'agrandir légèrement.

- Ca y est, tu ne fuis plus ? murmura-t-il en avançant à nouveau, le coinçant totalement.

Naruto tenta une esquive par la gauche, en direction de la porte, mais Sasuke anticipa son geste et le rattrapa par le bras, le replaçant entre lui et le mur.

Maintenant, Naruto savait ce que ressentait la petite souris quand elle était acculée entre un coin de mur et un gros matou affamé.

- Maître Sasuke... tenta Naruto d'une toute petite voix, replongeant dans les yeux noirs de son nouveau Maître.

Le sourire de Sasuke s'agrandit encore, et ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement.

- Naruto, c'est ça ? C'est marrant... murmura-t-il, vraiment tout proche de lui. Tu as changé, depuis que je suis parti... Tu as bien... bien... changé...

En même temps qu'il parlait, il se rapprochait de son nouvel esclave, et le dernier mot de sa phrase fut soufflé sur les lèvres pleines de Naruto qui ferma les yeux.

- Et tu es mon esclave... continua Sasuke en déposant une de ses mains à la droite de Naruto, frôlant l'anneau de son oreille de son pouce, et positionna la seconde juste à côté de sa hanche. Intéressant...

Une de ses jambes vint prendre sa place entre les jambes entrouvertes de Naruto qui rouvrit les yeux, et se retrouva en train d'errer dans un océan d'encre noire.

- Très intéressant... souffla son Maître à son oreille, approchant dangereusement ses lèvres de son oreille.

- Non... murmura Naruto en se mordant la lèvre.

- Non ? répéta doucement Sasuke avec un sourire en coin.

- Laissez-moi... Maître... je vous en prie...

Naruto détourna la tête, regardant fixement la porte à sa droite, fermant les yeux en sentant le souffle brûlant de Sasuke dans son cou.

- Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ? souffla délicatement Sasuke à son oreille, avant de sortir sa langue et de caresser le lobe de sa pointe.

Naruto ferma un instant les yeux et les rouvrit précipitamment. Son souffle devint haletant, et il déglutit à nouveau, sans pour autant retourner la tête.

- Je vous en supplie... Maître... je ferais ce que vous désirerez... mais laissez-moi...

Le murmure haletant de Naruto fit sourire Sasuke qui prit doucement son menton entre ses doigts pâles et força doucement Naruto à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je saurais m'en souvenir... promit-il tout près de lui, en frôlant ses lèvres des siennes.

Le jeune esclave soutint son regard, se concentrant sur la sculpture hideuse derrière lui pour ne pas penser aux sensations qui l'envahissaient. Un "Merci, Maître" franchit ses lèvres lorsque Sasuke se décolla légèrement de lui, et son souffle s'emballa de nouveau lorsque celui-ci déposa un léger baiser dans son cou.

- Tu es mon esclave, Naruto, murmura le plus jeune des Uchiwa dans son cou. Mon esclave personnel. Je ne tolèrerais plus que tu appartiennes à quiconque d'autre que moi, c'est compris ?

- Mais... commença le blond en regardant Itachi d'un regard légèrement embué avant que Sasuke ne le fasse taire en posant son index sur ses lèvres.

- Tu y vois un inconvénient, Itachi ? demanda le plus jeune à son aîné en se retournant légèrement.

- Quand bien même j'y verrais un, sourit Itachi, que tu t'en foutrais royalement ! Donc, non, petit frère. Tu peux faire de ton esclave personnel ce que tu veux.

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent devant le sourire tendre que lui envoya Itachi derrière Sasuke. Puis ils s'écarquillèrent quand l'index de Sasuke sur sa bouche franchit la paroi de ses lèvres pour venir effleurer ses dents et humecter son doigt. Il le sortit, et glissa d'une lenteur qui sembla infinie sur le menton de son esclave, prit son temps pour le faire glisser sur son cou, effleura chaque parcelle de sa peau, caressa avec une douceur immense sa pomme d'Adam pour finalement atterir dans le creux de son cou.

La respiration de Naruto était erratique. Son coeur s'emballait, et il avait du mal à maintenir sa respiration régulière. Il loupa un des battements de son coeur, et son souffle s'accélera quand il sentit à nouveau les lèvres fraîches de son maître dans son cou.

- Tu m'appartiens, Naruto.

L'avenir sembla tout d'un coup très sombre à Naruto. Et les yeux de l'avenir étaient tout aussi sombres, et brillaient d'une lueur qui ne lui plaisait pas, voire qui l'inquiétait sérieusement.

**Sasuke, se plaquant une main sur le front** : C'est pas vrai ! Putain, mais elle a récidivé !

**Naruto, furieux** : Vois le bon côté des choses, Teme ! Toi, au moins, t'as pas l'air d'un putain de Uke !

**Sasuke, décalant légèrement sa main** : Hé... c'est pas faux, ça... Elle m'a à nouveau à la bonne, alors ? ^^

**Ichiya, un bandeau au front et un verre de Coca à côté d'elle** : ^^ Que nenni, mon chou !

**Sasuke** : -_- Je me disais aussi...

**Naruto, toujours furieux d'être Uke** : Bon alors ?? Qu'est-ce que tu fous, t'as pas un Bac à bosser ??

**Ichiya, faisant tourner le Coca dans son verre** : ^^ Ah sisi... Je bosse, t'inquiète pas pour moi !

**Naruto** : . Beh alors ?? C'est quoi, ça ??

**Ichiya** : Ecoute, ça m'est apparu d'un coup, l'idée a surgi de nulle part, j'allais quand même pas la laisser partir comme ça !

**Naruto **: Quelle idée ?? L'idée de me foutre Uke intégral et de faire de ce pervers un pervers encore plus pervers ?? .

**Sasuke, pas concerné par ledit pervers **: ^^ Je suis Seme ! Je suis Seme !

**Py-chan, passant par là** : O_O Il est Seme ?

**Ichiya** : ^^ Vi, il est Seme ! Désolée chou, mais il est quand même bien mieux en Seme salaud et sexy en diable qu'en petit Uke frétillant et larmoyant !

**Py-chan** : O_o frétillant ?

**Naruto, va s'énerver tout seul dans le garage** : . Putain ! Non seulement je suis Uke, mais en plus elle me compare à de la poiscaille !

**Ichiya** : ^^ Te mets pas la mort en tête, Naruto. Attends de voir la suite.

**Sasuke** : Parce qu'il y a une suite ?

**Ichiya** : Oui, monsieur ! Mais que personne ne l'attende avec acharnement et détermination, je crois que vous avez compris maintenant, je la posterais quand je la posterais ! Alors on ne gueule pas, on me fait un gentil sourire estampillé "elle est bien brave" et on accepte mes remerciements pour avoir lu ma nouvelle connerie ! ^^


End file.
